


Into the Ink Hell

by Fernlom



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernlom/pseuds/Fernlom
Summary: The Egos find themselves in the studio of Joey Drew.





	1. Hyde

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tides of Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994737) by [PipesFlowForeverandEver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipesFlowForeverandEver/pseuds/PipesFlowForeverandEver). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover work featuring my original characters, the Egos, and Joey Drew's from multiple universes. Enjoy!

Chanter and Ausham walk through the ink covered corridor. The darkness of the hall only brought light by the festive bulbs in Chanter’s hair and the hot spikes of Ausham’s bat.

“Where are we?” Chanter looks up and down the walls, posters obscured by ink, pipes gently rumbling from the constant flow. 

“I don’t know, definitely in another universe, looks like an old cartoon, but distorted, messed up” Ausham reaches out and touches the ink on the wall. “Interesting” 

“What is it?” Chanter asks. 

“Not sure.” Ausham rubs the ink between his fingers, “color is very strange here, I’m hoping this is ink.” 

Chanter looked down at his arms, the red of his coat a dark grey, his blue skin a light grey. 

“Oh, strange”

“Yeah, it is.” Ausham turns and keeps walking down the hall. Chanter follows closely behind. 

The clatter of a tin can falling to the floor breaks the silence, making Chanter jump with a yelp. 

Ausham slowly turns around to face the source of the noise. Staring at him was a crouching figure, with two horns, one curling upward slightly, the other pointing straight out. It looked at him, one eye the classic pie cut cartoon, the other hollow with a faint light. It sat up slightly, revealing a black bowtie around its neck. 

“Ugh, disgusting” Ausham scowls. 

“Wait wait! No! “ Chanter steps forward, “hello little one...I am Chanter, do you have a name?” 

“Chanter, what makes you think that thing can even understand you?”

“w..wanderer…”The ink creature softly squeaks out. 

“That.” Chanter smiles. “That’s a nice name little one” He slowly steps closer. 

“That is close enough.” A voice comes from behind Wanderer. The little cartoon scuttering down the hall and into Chanter’s legs, clinging to them.

Ausham raises an eyebrow, “and who are you?”  
A man walks into the light of the hall, adjusting his glasses and leaning on his cane. His brown suit miraculously without ink stain. 

“Judging by your...interesting dress and strange aura I am guessing you two gentlemen are from another universe. I am Joey Drew, but people like you call my Hyde.” His tone was distant, somewhat bored. 

“Where are we Mister Drew?” Chanter asks, gently patting Wanderer. 

“My studio...my personal prison in a way.” Hyde replies. “Come on, might as well show you my office.” 

With a turn, Hyde slowly walks down the hallway, limping along with his cane. Chanter lifts up Wanderer into his arms and carries her with him, Ausham follows closely behind. 

Hyde lead them through the dark halls, the drip of ink echoing along with the tap of their feet. 

Wanderer looked up in wander to the snowflakes falling around Chanter, making him smile. 

“So,” Hyde opens the door to his office and steps in, “who are you two? And why are you here?”

“I am Ausham, he’s Chanter, we’re abstract concepts.” Ausham replies.

“I represent emotion, morality and love, he represents creativity, passion, and darkness.” Chanter expands. 

Hyde narrows his eyes as he sits behind his desk, “you two feel very familiar...do I know you? “

“You might know our creator” Ausham states, leaning on a nearby wall. 

Chanter sets Wanderer down and sits on the floor by her. 

“Your creator?” Hyde asks with a raise on an eyebrow, “what? God?”

“Oh no, he wishes he was. Our maker is named Fernlom. He made a universe like yours, the Joey Drew of his is names Joeseph Morgan Drew. JM.” Ausham explains. 

Hyde narrows his eyes in focus. “Mmm, yes I have met them. Will I be expecting JM to be joining you anytime soon?”

“Oh no” Ausham scoffs, “we don’t travel with Fern’s creations. We travel just us, just the egos. Plus, I know the beef you got with him. As much as I’d love to watch a death match, Chanter here couldn’t handle it.”  
Hyde turns and looks down at Chanter, who was busy forming ice sculptures for Wanderer. 

“So tell me, if you are Creativity, and you look like this, I’m guessing Mister...Lom was it? He’s not a good man?” Hyde asks. 

“It’s up to interpretation honestly. Look at Chanter here too. The two of us are his strongest egos, the most influential. It’s all varying.” Ausham sighs, “he thinks he’s bad, but...we know he’s not. Just like I’m not fully bad...just like you probably aren’t.” 

Hyde raises an eyebrow. 

“We’ll see.”


	2. Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the antagonist! JM! My personal interpretation of Joey Drew.

“So” Hyde sits back in his chair, “why are you two here?” 

Ausham sighs deeply, “If i were to hazard a guess it has something to do with JM. Why else would we be brought to this multiverse, its completely out of our own.” 

“And what? What could that fool possibly plan that would require outside interference like this?” Hyde asks, his eyebrows raised. 

“From what I remember about him, he’s a manipulator, a power hungry monster who wants whatever he wants. What he wants is still a mystery to me, but from what I know about this multiverse is there are some dangerous types here.” Ausham walks up and takes a seat at Hyde’s desk. 

Chanter stands to his feet, holding Wanderer in his arms, “and I suppose we must be here to ask for your help, before he comes.” 

Hyde scoffs, “trust me. I remember mister Morgan, I’d never join his cause.” 

“W..well then we must be here to protect you!” Chanter nods in excitement. 

Hyde raises an eyebrow again “protect me? From what?”

Their meeting is interrupted by the wall bursting, a monsterous ink creature roaring, its body rippling with ink, its four arms tearing away boards trying to get into the office. 

“That is not mine!” Hyde quickly stands to his feet, gripping his cane tightly. Chanter holds Wanderer close as Ausham stands between them and the beast. 

“Yeah whatever it is, I’m killing it!” Ausham replies. 

The beast roars at Ausham, charging forward. Ausham narrows his eyes and swing his bat, the burning spikes making quick work of the beast. It stumbles back, as it suddenly ignites from the heat. 

It looks up, the ink melting off its face to reveal a human’s underneath, it’s eyes looked tired and afraid, It reached out with one hand to Ausham, and mouthed the word “help.” 

“Oh I’ll help you alright” Ausham replied, stepping forward and swinging his bat again, connecting with the human head, killing it instantly. 

The beast falls to the ground in a slump, the ink ablaze and melting away. 

Hyde slowly walks over, “i recognize him. That’s Grant Cohen. My accountant...but clearly he isn’t my Grant.”

“Oh no, he’s mine” JM’s voice echoes through the office. 

“Where are you, you slimy coward?” Hyde growls softly under his breath. 

“Oh hoh hoh, Hyde please. I don’t want to kill a crippled man.” 

“Last I remembered I beat you when you decided to throw a tantrum at my birthday party.” Hyde replies with a sarcastic tone. 

“He threw a tantrum?” Ausham asked. 

“Oh definitely, I was there!” Chanter replies. 

“Huh? Oh yes I suppose you were weren’t you?” Hyde asks. 

“Enough! I am here to deliver a message to you Hyde.” JM steps into the office from the shadows. 

Hyde throws a book at JM, it smacks him in the face. 

Ausham chuckles, “good throw.” 

“Thanks.” 

JM stumbles back, growling, “you dare?-”

JM’s rant was interrupted by a candy cane smashing into his face, wielded of course by Chanter, Wanderer still in his other hand, held close to his chest. 

JM falls back and into the shadows of the studio. 

“Wow, good hit bro.” Ausham finishes off with a ‘huh’ sound. 

Chanter gently sets Wanderer down and turns to Hyde and Ausham. “What? I don’t like mean people.” 

Hyde steps back once. 

“Huh? Oh you are good, i think…” Chanter narrows his eyes and tilts his head slightly. 

“Whatever. I can’t feel JM here anymore so I think he’s gone.” Hyde limps back to his desk. 

“What? How do you know?” Ausham asks. 

“Ink, he’s made of ink. I can tell it isn’t my ink” He replies. 

“Well, what now then?” Ausham sits at the desk as well. 

“Well” He sighs, “i suppose I should do what you lot are doing. I should go warn the others.” 

“I’ll go with you!” Chanter steps up to the desk. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay behind and watch your studio.” Ausham looks down to Wanderer as she looks up to him, “and this little thing I guess.”

Hyde looks up to Chanter, questioning his use, then remembering the swing he just gave JM seconds ago. 

“Fine. Her name is Wanderer. Keep an eye on her, but you don’t need to really watch her.” 

Hyde slowly rises back to his feet, the ink of the room gathering at his feet. “Come here...Chanter was it?”

Chanter nods and walks over to Hyde. The ink begins to swirl at their feet. 

“Wow! Are we going to-” Chanter’s sentence interrupted into screams as he and Hyde fell through the ink portal. 

Ausham sighs in annoyance, “well, I guess I’m stuck here for a bit.” He looks down to Wanderer. “You got any booze here?”

Wanderer tilts her head in confusion.


	3. Snowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ego and a new Joey Drew.

Hyde and Chanter rise from the ink puddle into Snowy’s office, to see Snowy talking to a figure in a brown hood. The figure turns and faces Hyde and Chanter, revealing it’s lightly glowing yellow eyes, and light brown skin covered in faint grey words. 

Chanter gasps, “Eclecious! You’re here!” 

Eclecious smiles “hello brother Chanter. Brother Snowy, this is my brother Chanter, he comes from my world as well. “ 

Snowy turns and looks at Hyde and Chanter, dramatically lowering his aviator sunglasses. 

“Don’t start yet Snowflake” Hyde grumbles, “I’m here to bring a warning. Considering you have one of these gentlemen with you already it tells me you know already.” 

Snowy scoffs, “yeah, this guy explained it all to me, right before some big Boris came in here and tried to kill me.” 

“Hmph. Seems about right, I was attacked by some Grant Cohen, definitely not my own.” Hyde grumbles. 

“So, what? Are we just supposed to work together now?” Snowy asks, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Considering I was sent a monster to kill me, not an invitation, yes. I suppose we are.” Hyde replies, with a bored monotone. 

Snowy stands in silence for a few minutes. “I don’t like it.” 

“Me either.” Hyde replies instantly, 

“Well…” Chanter slowly steps between them, “maybe you two can look past your differences for a while? At least until this whole thing comes to a close?”

“Chanter is right” Eclecious nods, “now is not the time for you two to come to disagreement. There are bigger threats out there, we need to unite” 

The two Drews stare at each other, neither one wanting to give in first. 

Chanter sighs, “alright, alright fine. Mister Hyde, we should just head back to your studio for now. Mister Snowy here has help anyway, we’re fine.” 

“Wait.” Snowy sighs, “Eclecious said JM was trying to build an army of something, and those he knows won’t join him he’s killing. If he’s building an army, we need to do the same.” 

Hyde scoffs, a small smirk across his lips, “Something smart from you finally? I’m impressed.” 

“Don’t make me regret siding with you Hyde.” 

“We need to find other Drews who might be targets of JM.” Eclecious turns to Hyde and Snowy, “any ideas?”

“I got two right off the top of my head.” Snowy replies with a smirk. 

Hyde nods “I’m probably thinking of the same two.” 

“W-well, what about bad Drews? Those who’d probably join JM?” Chanter asks. 

Hyde sighs, “i can also think of a few” 

“Yeah, so can I.” Snowy looks over to Eclecious, “we better get moving then.” 

Eclecious nods, “I agree”


	4. Snowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My interpretation of Bertrum, and Cole, another ego.

A deep rumbling echoes through the studio, drawing the attention to our main characters. 

“Snow. What the hell was that?” Hyde asks, taking a step back from the door of the office. 

“If I knew old man, I’d tell yah” Snowy picks up the axe from his desk as the sound of heavy feet grow closer. 

“I only wanted to kill one Joey Drew..” a very familiar voice echoes out. “But it seems I have been blessed by the opportunity to kill two!” 

From the shadows of the dark studio step Bertrum Piedmont. His white suit and beige tie perfect, his four metalling arms swaying gently with his every step. At his side stands a man, his skin and face covered in ink, his dirty brown flannel shirt covered in ink splashes, as well as his dirt stained jeans and dust covered cowboy hat. In his hands an axe with four heads.   
Chanter gasps in horror, “Cole? Is that you?”

“Oh? This kind fellow here?” Betrum points at the ink man beside him. “Yes I do believe he was once named Cole. Morgan was kind enough to lend him to me. Interesting being honestly. He’s definitely not human that is for sure.” 

“Who are you again?” Snowy asks. 

Bertrum groans deeply, “you are joking right?” 

“No, I’m completely serious. You want to kill us so I’m guessing you are an employee of ours. Listen with all this multiverse stuff it can be hard to figure out who everyone is.” Snowy replies.

Bertrum gasps, “How dare you. I am the great Bertrum Piedmont! The architect of dreams! The greatest amusement park builder in the world!” 

“Oh. Bertie.” Hyde replies with a smirk. 

Bertrum’s rage grows in intensity as the man yells out “My name is not Bertie!” 

His metal arm comes crashing down between Snowy and Hyde, Snowy swiftly chops down with his axe, severing the arm. 

Hyde’s eyes begin to glow as he takes the severed arm and flings it back to Bertrum. 

Bertrum braces for impact, to hear the sound of Cole slicing through the thrown arm. 

“Oh no, this won’t be good” Eclecious sighs, feather sword in hand. 

“So what are we going to do?” Hyde asks, his eyes completely shifted, completely black with glowing white irises, ink seemingly dripping from his hair. 

“Fight I suppose” Eclecious steps forward. 

Snowy and Hyde look to each other, the white of Snowy’s hair glistening in contrast to the ink slowly dripping down his face. 

Hyde turns to Chanter and Eclecious “you two handle your friend”, horns made of ink began to grow above his head, “the two of us will handle Bertrum” 

Hyde turns back to Snowy, “this will be interesting for sure.” 

Snowy smirks, his eyes taking a similar glow to Hyde’s.   
Bertrum laughs, “come then! Face your doom!” 

Hyde stands straight up, his fist clenching his cane tightly, Snowy grins and slowly begins to step forward, axe in hand. 

The two Joey’s sprint forward, dashing directly towards Bertrum. 

Cole rushes in to intercept, being greeted by a cane around his throat throwing him back instead. 

Hyde’s cane smashes against Bertrum’s head, sending the architect stumbling back. Snowy flipped the axe in his hand before swinging it directly into Bertrum’s chest. 

“Was that necessary?” Hyde grumles.

“Style and flair is what sets us apart remember? “ Snowy replies with a chuckle. 

“You are incompetent.” Hyde turns away, pushing Bertrum back so the body falls to the floor. 

“A little help please!” Chanter calls out, narrowly ducking under Cole’s axe swing. 

Hyde rolls his eyes and holds out his hand, the ink on Cole’s body slowly began to pull off. 

Cole falls to his knees coughing. 

“What the hell was that? Where the hell am I, and who the hell are these two jackasses. Chanter, Eclecious, you better have a damn good explanation!” Cole shouts. 

“That is Joey Drew, and Joey Drew, and we are in the studio, you were being controlled by ink.” Eclecious quickly explains. 

“WHO IS THE SLIMY BASTARD WHO THINKS HE CAN CONTROL ME??” Cole stands, fully pissed off. 

“He’s called Joseph Morgan Drew.” Hyde states. 

Cole narrows his eyes “that’s the bitch.” 

“Yeah, him” Snowy narrows his eyes, taking a step back. 

“I’m gon kill him.” Cole huffs “can one of you old guys send me to him?” 

“If it gets you out of my hair, sure” Hyde answers, pulling ink from around the room into a portal underneath Cole, dropping him through it. 

“So, what does he represent? Stupidity?” Snowy asks. 

“Hatred, Mischief, and indifference.” Eclecious replies. 

“Do you think he’ll be able to kill JM?” Hyde asks. 

“Probably not.” Eclecious answers.


	5. Gingie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Propbably my favorite Joey Drew and ego. Gingie and Parsure!

Gingie sits at his desk, looking across at the young man before him, half of his face a simple sketch. 

“You...are not a toon.” Gingie blinks. 

“No…” he sighs, “I’m not. I’m Parsure, I..am not from here” 

“I do not mean to sound rude my boy, but obviously. If you are not human, or a toon, what are you? I look at you and see clearly...you are a sketch...an unfinished sketch.” Gingie narrows his eyes with worry and concern. 

“What I am..” Parsure’s voice rose, then quickly fell again, “i’m...an ego. I represent an abstract concept.” 

“Well which one my boy?” Gingie sits forward slightly. 

“Depression, anxiety, and creative block.” Parsure replies, his tone filled with the dread of someone who’s had to repeat that awful truth too many times. 

Gingie furrows his brow, “my...that explains the dread in the room when you appeared. “

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault. Why are you here?” 

Parsure shrugs “to help you I guess. I’m not quite sure. “

“Help how? Do you think you can free me? Release me from the demon’s grip?” 

“I honestly don’t know...maybe?” Parsure replies.   
Parsure looks away for a bit, peering out into the ink ocean, “I hope I can…” 

From the ink, a woman in a blue t-shirt walked onto the island. She gasped upon seeing Parsure, and quickly walked to Gingie’s side. 

“Joey, who is that?” She asks, quietly to Gingie. 

“He’s Parsure, he’s not from here my dear. “ Gingie replies.

Parsure shyly waves. 

She smiles, “hi. I’m Francine. “

“N-nice to meet you” Parsure replies. 

“Aww, how sweet, you are making friends” JM’s voice echoes through the ink ocean. 

From the ink, he rises slowly, standing utop the black void. 

“Hello Parsure, and hello to you Gingie. My red haired friend. “ He grins. 

“Who are you?” Gingie asks. 

“Ah, I suppose we haven’t met yet. I am Joeseph Morgan Drew. Also known as Your Doom.”

“No one calls you that” Parsure replies. 

JM frowns, “they will. “ 

The waves of ink begin to grow and crash against the wooden island Joey called home as JM’s arms raised. 

Parsure quickly rushes over to Gingie and Francine, “Hold my hands!” He shouts, a cloud of white ink quickly forming around him. 

Gingie and Francine quickly grab his hands as the white ink crash over them. Soon it was gone and they stood next to the Ink Machine at the top of the studio. 

Gingie’s mouth hangs open in wonder, “the machine...it’s been so long since I’ve seen it…” 

“How did we...where…” Francine stands in shock. 

Parsure pants heavily, “ok...we’re not safe here I guess…”  
Meanwhile, JM stepped foot onto the wood finally, looking around for Gingie. The thudding of heavy feet catch his attention. 

He turns around, coming face to face with the Ink Demon itself. JM’s eyes widen.

“Shit.” 

Bendy quickly grabs JM by the neck and slowly pulls him close, the demon’s ink stained grin seemingly widening. 

JM chuckles nervously, “B-bendy...come now….lets be reasonable…” 

The demon tilts its head slightly before pulling back, with JM still in its grasp, then launching him full force across the platform, sending the animator crashing into his alternate’s desk. 

JM coughs, “ok...Fine, then I won’t be reasonable either.” 

JM raises his hand, a wave of ink comes crashing towards Bendy. 

The demon holds up it’s own hand, the ink wave stopping before him. 

JM’s eyes widen again, “no..no no, come on!” 

The Demon turns to JM, slowly shakes its head no, then slowly walks into the ink ocean. 

JM sighs, and watches, “i need to get out of here.”


	6. Gingie and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Glossy are probably the funnest duo I've ever written.

Parsure started hyperventilating. He curls into a fetal position, leaning against the ink machine. 

Francine kneels down to him, “P..Parsure? You okay?” 

“I do believe he’s having a panic attack my dear.” Gingie replies, sitting on the ground next to him. 

“PARSURE! MY RAD BRO!” Glossy’s voice booms through the empty studio as the 90’s abomination runs into the room, carrying Felix in his arms, the poor Drew looking very uncomfortable and confused. 

“Oh god…” Parsure groans, looking up and seeing Glossy approach. 

“Who…” Francine raises an eyebrow as he comes close.   
Gingie smiles, “Felix my boy!” 

“Gingie? Gingie!” Felix smiles. 

Glossy sets Felix down and quickly scoops Parsure up in a tight hug, Parsure hisses in response. 

“Felix, how did you get here? Oh! Felix, meet Francine, she came to my studio, she’s now a good friend of mine.” Gingie sets a hand on Felix’s shoulder and smiles kindly. 

Francine smiles, “Hi, are you another Joey Drew?” 

Felix laughs nervously, “heh, yeah. Call me Felix.” He holds out his hand. Francine takes it with a smile. 

“Now, who is this?” Gingie asks Felix, motioning to Glossy, who was still hugging Parsure tightly, Parsure squirmed in his grasp. 

“His name is Glossy, he’s an ego...whatever that is. He showed up in my studio and saved me from this, big robot thing. “ Felix explains. 

“Aw yeah dawg! That big ol’ bot was all up and smashing shizz up in Felix’s crip y’all. “ Glossy grins, letting Parsure go, who quickly steps away, brushing himself off. 

“An ego? Like Parsure?” Gingie asks. 

“Yeah! My bro Parpar here! I’m his opposite dawg! I’m all about encouragement, responsibility and ambition yo! WHile he’s all mopey and freaking out ya’know? “ 

“Don’t call me Parpar Glossy.” 

“Sorry Parsnips dawg.”

Parsure groans. 

Felix shrugs, “I don’t know, now we’re here I guess. Is this your studio Gingie?” 

“Yes it is...I haven’t been out here by this machine in years though..” He sighs, a sigh mixed with contentment and nostalgia. 

Felix looks around, rubbing his arm, “huh..nice?” 

“It was.” Gingie replies.   
Slowly, everyone turns and faces the exit door. Each one with the same thought. 

“There is no way it’ll actually let us out.” Felix states with a sigh. 

“I’ll test it.” Parsure replies, stepping forward. 

“Be careful” Francine replies, remembering her first day in the studio. She pauses, looking carefully at the hallway, astonished by the fact that the floor looked to be completely repaired. 

“I will.” Parsure nods. 

He slowly starts walking down the hallway towards the exit, Gingie, Francine, Felix and Glossy waiting by the ink machine. 

Each floorboard squeaks loudly by Parsure’s slow, gentle steps. Soon, he was inches away from the exit, he began to reach out for the door. 

CRACK

The floor below Parsure broke open, dropping him deep into the bowels of the studio once more. 

“Parsure!” Gingie calls out. 

“I’m fine!” He calls back.

“Yo red dude with the sweet suit, where are the stairs?” Glossy asks. 

Gingie blinks, “uhh...this way.” 

“Rad.” 

Gingie leads the group down the stairs to find Parsure. They turn the corner and find Parsure laying on the ground, looking up to the whole he fell from. 

“Are you okay?” Felix asks. 

“Yup.”

“Just...laying there?” Felix asks again.

“For now.”

“Ok…”


	7. Francine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master plan revealed!

“You do worry me my boy.” Gingie leans down to Parsure, helping him up off the ground. 

“But honestly, I get it.” Francine replied, “if I could have I would have just laid on the floor after my fall.” 

“What happened?” Parsure asks. 

“Well…” Her eyes shoot open, “Sammy! Where is he?”

Gingie turns to Francine in confusion, “Mister Lawrence? He is still alive?”

“Yeah...he’s the first person I met in the studio.” Francine answers, “he saved my life, and I guess I’m saving his.” 

“Well I am sorry my dear, but I don’t know where Mister Lawrence is.” 

“Well, for now...what do we do?” Felix asks. 

“I’m not sure. JM wants something, but we aren’t sure what.” Parsure replies with a sigh. 

“What I want” JM’s voice echoes through the studio, “Is hearts.” 

From the shadows, tendrils of ink quickly shoot out and grab Francine and Felix, pulling them in before either could even scream. 

“Francine! Felix!” Gingie calls out, too late. 

A rumble shakes through the studio, hard enough to bring Gingie and the others to their knees. Soon, it ceases, and a group of footsteps is heard, followed by two men arguing..or chatting...it’s difficult to know. 

“I just fail to understand the purpose of the reels on his shoulders.”

“I know, I know, it makes no sense. “ 

From the shadows, Hyde, Snowy, Eclecious, and Chanter approach the group. 

“Hmm? Gingersnaps?” Snowy looks up. 

Gingie smiles, “Hello Snowy.” He then turns to Hyde with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s uneasy I assure you.” Hyde replies. 

Chanter smiles and quickly approaches Gingie, “Greetings and Salutations sir! My name is Chanter, it seems you’ve already gotten associated with my brothers here!” 

Gingie smiles kindly, “yes...interesting fellows you all are. “

“Where are we?” Hyde asks. 

“My studio. “ Gingie replies, “but something terrible has just occured. Felix, and my good friend Francine had been taken.” 

Snowy lowers his aviators, “we need to find them.”

…

Light slowly returned to Francine’s eyes, only for her view to be iron bars from a hanging cage. 

With a gasp she quickly moves back, startled by the cold bars. She looks down to see she was in a hanging cage, above a large pool of ink. Slowly she rose to her feet and looked around, to her left was another cage, a small ink creature with crooked horns was laying still, to her right, a little girl sleeps, dressed in a bumblebee costume. She looked out to see Felix, tied to a chair in the center of the room, another chair with someone Francine didn’t recognize tied to it’s back, 

“Oh god. What the hell is this?” 

“Ah! You are awake!” JM calls out, walking into view. He grins up to Francine, “this is MY studio. “ 

He quickly smacks Felix across the face, waking him up. JM laughs as Felix squirms under his rope. 

“What? Where? How?” Felix stammers out his questions. 

“What do you need from us?” Francine asks. 

“Well it’s like I said. Your hearts. “ JM chuckles and walks up to the pool of ink, he reaches down and pulls up a figure. 

The ink figure’s head and arms were covered in ink, but the rest of the body was clean. It wore a green military jacket and red t-shirt over blue jeans and sneakers.   
“Now, none of you will know who this is, but let me just say he’s important. He’s who gave me access to your worlds. He’s the one who brought those freaks in here. They call him Fern. “

The ink man grunts. 

“Now, while he may have the power to tie our universes together, he still can’t give us the freedom from our inky hells! At least...not on his own!” 

Felix narrows his eyes, “what are you talking about…”

“When I said hearts, i don’t mean the flesh and blood kind. I mean your souls. For each of you have the different souls I need. “ He points to Wanderer in her cage, “A pure soul, cursed by ink, but pure nonetheless. “ He points to Joy in her cage, “the innocence of a child, but the blood of a Drew.” He points to Francine, “an outsider, driven by compassion and hope.” He then points to Felix, “and finally You. A Joey Drew, with the purest soul I’ve ever seen.” 

Felix struggles under the rope, uneased by JM’s gaze.

A groan comes from the person tied behind Felix. 

“What the hell? Oh damn did i get knocked out?” 

Wanderer slowly wakens in her cage and looks out, “A..Ausham?”

Ausham coughs, “yeah kid I’m here. The hell am i?”

“Good, awake in time for me to begin the extraction.” JM laughs, “stay seated you two! I’ll get to you both last! “


	8. The Cute Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little filler background chapter.

Wanderer continues to stare up at Ausham in confusion and bewilderment. The spirit of creativity looked back down at her with a similar, but still different feeling of interest. 

“You never answered my question.” Ausham finally speaks. “You got beer here?” 

Wanderer tilts her head, “d..drink? How?’ She points to Ausham’s mask. 

Ausham blinks a few times, “ok, right. That’s fair.” 

Wanderer slowly crawls closer to Ausham, who in response kneels down to her level. 

Wanderer slowly reaches out her hand and softly takes hold of Ausham’s mask. Ausham raises his eyebrows. 

“Good...man?” 

Ausham chuckles, “i hope so kid.” 

Ausham slowly stands up, lifting Wanderer in his arms as he does. “Come on, let’s go find something to do.” 

Ausham carried Wanderer through the studio, taking her with him to the Machine and even to the Midway. 

He sets her down outside the carrousel room, a chuckle softly coming from his mask. 

Ausham takes a ball from one of the games and holds it in his hand. 

“Watch this.” 

He tosses the ball in the air, and CRACK, sends it flying across the room from his bat, the ball smashing into one of the light of the ride. 

Ausham laughs as Bertrum’s annoyed voice echoes through the Midway. Wanderer smiles wide at Ausham’s laughter. 

“Ha! Oh...oh man, wanna see another?” he asks.

Wanderer happily nods. 

Ausham tosses up another ball and smashes it across the room, breaking two more lights.

Wanderer starts to laugh too, the sounds of Bertrum’s tantrum echoing through the studio. 

“STOP BREAKING MY RIDE!” Bertrum shouts.

“Ah shut up!” Ausham yells back.

“S-shut up!” Wanderer repeats. 

Ausham nods with approval, “you tell him kid.” 

A rumble shakes through the studio, Ausham instinctively grabbing Wanderer. From the roof, a large ink puddle splats before them, soon the ink soaks away into the wooden floor, leaving behind a little dark skinned girl in a bee costume, with piercing blue eyes. 

She looks up to Ausham and Wanderer with confusion, and innocence. 

“Uhm...hey kid.” Ausham raises an eyebrow, slowly letting Wanderer go. 

Wanderer slowly crawls over to Joy, her head slightly tilted. 

Joy gasps loudly, “YOU ARE SO COOL!”

Wanderer smiles widely as Joy quickly comes in and hugs her. 

Ausham blinks a few times in confusion. “Well...guess I got two kids to take care of.” 

“Joy!” a familiar voice calls out, soon followed by clicking feet against wood floors. 

A man soon steps in from the shadows, looking very similar to Hyde, but without glasses or cane, he even seemingly looked brighter, more colorful. 

“Hyde?” Ausham asks. 

“Hyde? No no my good sir, my name Is Joey Jekyll Drew!” he replies. “Ah! There you are Joy! I was worried sick about you!” 

“Sorry uncle Jekyll.” Joy replies, looking sheepish. 

“Oh, don’t be. Looks like you made...a...friend?” He asks, looking a tad bit disturbed by Wanderer. 

Ausham “yeah sure. Whatever, I’m Ausham. This is Wanderer. “

Jekyll slowly smiles once more, “well hello then! May I ask, how did you become trapped in this strange place?” 

Ausham shrugs, “don’t know, just found myself walking the halls. Met a guy who looks like you who went with my brother to alternate universes to fight some big evil.” 

Jekyll just stands there, smiling in the hopes it doesn’t reveal he doesn’t understand ANYTHING. 

“Oh...ok...well...I guess I was similar. Woke up in what looked like my office, but covered in ink, this sweet young child was there with me. She said I sound like her father so, if you are right about this whole...alternate universe thing I guess she speaks the truth.” Jekyll smiles down at Joy who smiles back. 

“But, who is this strange little creature? You said it’s called Wanderer?” Jekyll asks. 

“Yeah, I didn’t get to ask much from the guy who looks like you.” Ausham replies. 

Wanderer looks up to Jekyll, “d..dad? S..starlight?” 

An anger slowly builds behind Jekyll’s eyes as realization hits, “He...I did not...not my daughter...NOT MY STARLIGHT” 

Ausham sets a hand on Jekyll’s shoulder, “hey man, chill.”

“Chill?”

“It means relax.” 

“Oh…”


	9. Joyful Jekyll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Star for making such a lovable Dork like Jekyll.

While Joy and Wanderer played, Jekyll stared at Ausham, his eyes narrowed in concentration. 

“You are a strange man, with your eyes of unnatural color, and that ghastly mask. I must ask, are you a soldier?” 

 

“No, but I was a doctor.” 

Jekyll’s eyes widen slightly “a doctor? Really?” 

Ausham laughs, “yeah, but not a very good one. I was an assassin, worked for the mob” 

Jekyll’s eyes widen once more, “oh...a killer?” 

“And surgeon still. I killed who they asked me to, saved those they needed me too. I did both.” 

“You..don’t seem like a bad man...dangerous sure, but not bad.” 

“Well, cause I’m not a bad man. At least, I don’t want to be, not anymore.” Ausham shrugs “i protect now, and I give.”   
“Hmm, and your mask?”

“OH! That, that is a funny story, a bit of irony I guess. You see, I was tasked with getting rid of this one guy, but without leaving any marks you know? Don’t harm the guy.”

Jekyll once again gives his most convincing smile and nod, even though he really, REALLY didn’t know.

“So, I concocted a gas, a poison gas to do the job. I got this mask here to protect me from the gas, and uh...it didn’t quite work. I filled the room with the gas, it killed the dude quick but...the gas still got to me, through my mask. Now I can’t live without it. Normal oxygen is poisonous to me” 

“How...how is that possible?” Jekyll asks, truly interested and curious. 

“Well, the way my poison worked, it converts oxygen into an awful mix of chemicals that break down the lungs themselves! It...backfired on me because of the mask, now if I take this off, oxygen would kill me. “ 

“How..how is it possible?”

“I mean...technically it isn’t...something else must have happened...eh I don’t know dude. All I know, is it hurts to breathe without this mask.” 

“Fascinating. And now you...what do you do?”

“Well, for one I died shortly after. I was reborn in this guy’s mind, he said I represented his creativity, passion, and darkness. From there I was able to come out, and apparently I can help people be creative...do you feel creative?”

Jekyll blinks, “well..as a matter of fact I do. Hmph. Interesting.” 

Ausham shrugs, “yeah, that’s my life. Or...afterlife I guess.” 

Joy comes up and gently tugs on Ausham’s pant leg, “Mister gas mask man?”

“It’s Ausham kid.”

“Mister Ausham? Are you a bad man?”

“Well that depends, are you a good kid?”

Joy smiles “yes i am!”  
“Than no, I’m a good man. I’m only bad to bad people.” 

Jekyll raises an eyebrow, “do you think we’ll encounter...bad people here?”

“No doubt.”


	10. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Wall Breaks and Fusions.

JM sauntered over to Felix, tied to his chair. “Now that the pleasant flashback is over, let’s continue with my evil plan.”

“The what?’ Felix asks.

“Please no more fourth wall breaks” Ausham groans, “it’s lazy writing okay?”

Felix looks even more confused. 

“Uhm...I have a question” Jekyll asked, dangling above wrapped in chains. 

“Yes, Mr. Jekyll” JM replied. 

“How did I get here again?” 

JM blinks, then looks down to the floor...then back up to Jekyll. “Uhm…” 

“I captured you.” Edward stepped out of the shadows into the room. “I knocked the one with the mask out and easily captured the rest of you.” 

Jekyll nods “oh yes, you are another version of myself. A rather cruel one at that I assume” 

“I prefer ambitious, but sure.” 

“Good one old friend” JM smiles. 

“Thank you my boy” Edward replies. 

“Good god, just kill me already.” Ausham groans. 

“Soon dear boy soon!” JM replies. 

“Uhm..I’d rather not die honestly.” Felix speaks up. 

“Yes, me either.” Jekyll adds in.  
“Well that’s too bad, both of you.” JM snaps back. 

The ink covered writer groans as well, sending a quaking through the studio. 

“What was that?” Felix asks. 

JM frowns, “if it means what I think it means...I think we’re about to have company” 

An answer, by the delivery of heavy metal Christmas music echoes distantly through the studio. 

“Wow, you managed to piss off Chanter” Ausham chuckles. 

A large candy cane comes flying into the room, smacking across JM’s face. 

“DON’T YOU HARM THE SWEET CHILDREN” Chanter shouts rushing into the room, the rest eventually following. 

“Ow! How does your stupid cane hurt that bad?” JM shouts. 

“Francine!” Gingie shouts.

“Joy! I swear I will kill you if you hurt her!” Snowy glares at JM. 

Hyde looks up to Jekyll, extremely confused, Jekyll looks down, equally confused. 

“Yo dawg! This some unrad shizz you doin here my dude!” Glossy shouts. 

JM groans, “Edward, please deal with these idiots for me. “ 

Edward smirks, “care to join me?”

JM smirks, “with pleasure.” 

The two gentlemen take each others hands as ink pours over them, their forms quickly melding into one. 

The laughter from the creation echoes through the ink hell. It stands tall, dressed with a black and white suit, and a red bowtie. At the center of the bow is a small black gem. It as four arms, two of which pure, dripping ink, the other two perfect from it’s right shoulder came a large gear, the left a film reel. It’s left eye was still a pure black void of ink, the right a light green. It grins under a bushy white mustache and dripping ink goatee. 

“Ohh, but my dear old friend, why stop here” The beast speaks, one of its arms of ink shooting out, wrapping around Felix and Ausham as they were tied to the chair and yanking them up to the stage, the two yelling the whole time. 

“COME HERE MY BOY!” the beast shouts, it’s gem suddenly changing to red before Felix and Ausham come flying in with a SPLAT of ink. The figure grows, its hair now streaks of brown, white, and black, a pair of glasses on it’s head, and a gas mask covering it’s bottom face, smoke flowing from it, its right eye now completely white, the left a pool of swirling red ink. In each of it’s eight arms he held a spiked bat. Its suit changed, to a more grey color, a black woolen vest under a striped grey jacket, and a hood visible on its back. 

“Oh, and one last thing” the beast looks up to Jekyll, dangling now inches from it’s face. Like swatting a fly, it smashes Jekyll across the room with it’s bat. 

Hyde’s eyes widen, seeing...himself be sent flying across the room and into a wall, then fall limp on the floor. 

“What the fuck…” Snowy’s mouth hangs open it horror, “what the hell do we do about this??” 

Gingie, standing on Hyde’s left side, turns to Hyde and Snowy, worry in his eyes. Without a word, he puts an arm around Hyde’s shoulder. Snowy notices, doing the same. 

Hyde, still staring at Jekyll’s lifeless body, sighs, his eyes gradually beginning to glow. “We’re going to die. 

“Not if we can do this.” Gingie replies, his grip on Hyde’s shoulder tightening. 

Hyde sighs, “fine. Let’s do it” 

With a flash of light, the three became one, it’s light blue suit clashing to the dark ink filled void of the studio. 

“They aren’t enough.” Eclecious looks up to Frosty, “they need stability” 

Eclecious quickly runs to Frosty and jumps into its arms, joining the fusion. 

The saviour stands, it’s blue suit covered in light wording, a hood over its face and it eyes a ghostly white. In each of its eight hands it held a sword, the blade reminiscent of a quill feather. 

“AWWW YEAH DAWG! FUSION FIGHT!” Glossy shouts.


	11. Francine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I included two of my favorite songs here, deal with it.

The studio shakes as titans clash. Big Boss, an epitome of evil and cruelty clashing against the Architect, a man who just wants to make something beautiful. 

“We need to save the kind girls trapped in those cages!” Chanter shouts to Glossy, pointing up at the three cages. 

From the ink a new figure rises, with it booming music filling the air. (this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGtcJCzB9cU ) The figure is covered in ink, streaks of green glowing underneath, on its head is a pair of bright green headphones. 

“Oh wack, it’s Buddy Lilly” Glossy groans. 

The ink ripples in rhythm to the music, the figure’s head bobbing along to the beat. 

“What is this trash” Edward asks, inside the mind of Big Boss.

“I believe it’s called electronic music.” JM replies. 

“It’s Deadmau5.” Ausham answers.

“How did you make that sound with your mouth?” Felix asks. 

“Let me handle this gentlemen” The Architect knocks Big Boss back, it’s gem a light grey, revealing the soul in control as Eclecious. 

“I’ll never get over how weird this feels” Snowy groans. 

“Eclecious, we must be careful, if we hurt Big Boss, we might be hurting Felix and your friend instead.” Gingie pleads. 

“Noted.” Architect replies swiftly using its swords to slice off four of Big Boss’s arms. Felix and Ausham yell out in pain. 

Architect pierces each of its swords into Big Boss’s chest, pinning him to the wall. 

“Defuse, now.” Architect demands. 

“What are you doing?” Gingie shouts in horror. 

“Trust me.” Eclecious replies, “please.” 

Big Boss laughs, “oh Eclecious. Why would I let go of this power?” 

Architect’s gem shifts to a deep black as he twists the swords deeper into their wounds. 

“If you honestly think that I care about those two you have trapped in there, you are sorely mistaken. “ 

Parsure stands at the edge of the ink ocean, staring out to the black ripples dancing to the harsh beat. While Glossy and Chanter do battle against the ink corruption of their brothers, he simply flicks his wrist, the white ink flowing out of his hands. 

“That’s enough of that” Parsure smirks, his white ink rushing out into the waves, washing in, mixing and overcoming the dark cursed pigments. His white ink crashes over his brothers, pulling away the dark stains, freeing them once more. 

Fern stumbles forward, free once more. Chanter rushes in to catch him. 

With Buddy freed, the song instantly stopped, a new tune filling the air (this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE5xm26iT7o ), one that causes the mood in the room to shift. 

Big Boss begins to shake, it’s form melting form the sudden instability. 

“What..how? HOW!?” He shouts before his form explodes into ink. 

Architect steps back and looks down, in a puddle of ink, Edward and Felix lay, unconscious, Ausham stood, with JM in his grip, held by the collar of his shirt. 

Ausham growls lowly, his grip of JM tight. 

JM chuckles nervously, “n..now now...let’s talk about this.” 

Architect carefully frees Francine, Joy, and Wanderer, gently setting them on the floor. 

With a flash of light, the one became four once again, Gingie helping Felix up, Hyde casually walking over Edward’s body. 

“So what? Is it all over?” Snowy asks. 

“I sure hope so” Chanter replies, holding Joy and Wanderer in his arms. 

Ausham throws JM to the ground. “Do what you want with him. I’m going home.” 

The rest of the Joey’s gather around their fallen, corrupted ‘alternate’. 

“What should we do with him?” Gingie asks. 

“I’d throw him into the ink vat’s behind us and leave him” Hyde replies. 

Snowy narrows his eyes, “I’d say just leave him. Let’s go home.” 

Hyde shrugs, “good enough for me”


	12. Mr Drew's and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE will be in everything I do.

JM chuckles lightly to himself as he staggers unto his feet. “What? Do you think this is done? That I am done? No, I’ve only just begun!” 

The pipes of the room burst, ink quickly flooding the room. The waves of ink rushing to JM and covering him. The pillar of ink raises him high above his counterparts, each looking up in horror. 

“Oh hell.” Hyde grumbles, reaching out his hand to the ink, he clenches his fist and slowly pulls the ink towards him. 

“Oh no you don’t old man!” JM shouts out, a pillar of ink crushing down onto Hyde, Snowy and Gingie barely dodging in time to miss. 

Edward groans, slowly rising to his feet, he looks up and sees the continual downpour of ink as it crushes Hyde. 

“What in the blue blazes?” Edward looks up to the top of the pillar, to see JM laughing, the ink following the direction of his hand. 

“Gingie, is there anything we can do?” Snowy asks, looking up the pillar of ink. 

“Us? uhm...no...Minty?” Gin replies. 

Chanter’s cane flys through the air and smacks JM’s face, disorienting him and causing him to fall from his high pillar. 

As JM falls, so does the last of the ink onto Hyde, the broken man laying still on the cold wood floors. 

“NO!” Chanter shouts, in an instance the room is blanketed in a layer of fresh white snow, the ink ocean freezing over, the pipes freezing shut. A silence falls over the room, Chanter shaking as the color fades from his body before he falls to the floor. 

Amongst the snow, the smell of dirt and strong alcohol fills the air. Footsteps crunching against snow echoes through the deathly silence. 

“Oh fantastic, two for one.” a voice echoes. 

A man walks into the room dressed in a pair of dirty and torn denim overalls, over a grey t-shirt and a pair of brown rimmed glasses. In one had was a bottle of scotch, the other a shovel ending in a jagged head. 

“I get to reclaim a soul I should have had years ago, and a pesky death cheater.” He chuckles, his voice rough and slurred from years of heavy alcohol abuse. 

“Who are you?” Snowy asks, clenching his fists tightly. 

“He’s the Grave Digger” Fern responds, his words trembling out of fear. 

“I’m Death. Grim reaper, whatever. And you can thank HIM” Dig points to Fern, “for me being here. I tend to follow him around, I pop up in any universe he does, or any world he makes.” 

“Wait..if you are death...does that mean that..Hyde? Chanter?” Gingie’s voice trembles as he tries to form the words. 

“Dead. Both of them” Dig grins. 

JM groans slowly standing to his feet, “s..snow? What the hell happened?” 

“Ah, good you’re awake.” Dig smirks, “I’ve been wanting you for a while too.” 

JM raises an eyebrow “who are you?”

“Death kid. I’m death.” Dig chuckles. 

“Kid? My boy do you know how old I am?” JM replies. 

“Do you know how old I am? Buddy I’m older than time itself. “ Dig walks up to JM, the snow around him stained brown with dirt. 

“What do you want?” Edward asks, raising an eyebrow to Dig. 

“All of you are an absolute annoyance to me. Death cheaters, ghosts, so annoying. I want you all dead. But...I want to have some fun with you all first.” Dig grins. 

“Fun?” Felix asks, he groggily tossles his own hair.   
Dig smirks and winks “you’ll see soon.” 

Dig takes a long drink from his bottle and digs his shovel into the snow. A blast of snow and dirt blow around the room, and as it settles, he’s gone, along with the bodies of Hyde, Chanter, and Jekyll. 

“Well, I am definitely not staying around for that maniac.” Snowy picks up Joy and writes a portal spell in the snow. The ground sizzling, then nothing. “What the hell?” 

The rest of the Joey’s follow suit, each trying to create a portal out and failing. 

“Uhm...guys...has anyone noticed that you can’t see the walls anymore?” Parsure asks.

Sure enough, the snow seemed to drift around them thickly, none could see further than a few feet. 

Wanderer slowly crawled over to the spot where Hyde once lay and placed a hand on the ground...ink tears slowly falling from her eyes. Ausham sits on the ground next to her, setting a hand on her back. 

“This...is not good at all…” Gingie clenches the top of his cane tightly. 

“No...no it’s not” JM agrees.


	13. Dulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the egos show up.

The more Snowy tried to focus on Gingie standing in front of him, the more the snow seemed to billow, the more his view became obscured. 

“What’s happening?” Gingie asks, now noticing he cannot see his own hands in the snow storm. Despite the ice in the air, the room was not any colder. 

“Oh...oh no…” Eclecious’ eyes widen as realization hits. 

“Heh heh, sorry dudes, i tend to mess with minds” A low voice drifts through the snow, seemingly coming from inside everyone’s own mind. 

A figure slowly steps into view. Dressed in a striped black and gray sweatshirt, dark gray sweatpants, black slippers and a striped black and gray beanie. He wore red and blue lense sunglasses. He grins, the snow around him seemingly buzzing and making his view hazy. 

“Dull…” Eclecious groans. 

“Who is he and why can’t we really see him?” Snowy asks. 

“He’s Dull, an ego like us. He represents confusion, distraction, and absent minded thoughts. “ Eclecious explains, his voice dripping with annoyance. 

“Is he a threat?” Edward steps forward. 

“No, just a distraction…” Dull replies. 

From the blizzard hands come and snatch Fern, quickly pulling him into the white haze. The Drew’s quickly gather together, each flanked by an ego. Dull laughs as the air comes to a still. 

Like a gust of wind, he was gone, silence filled the studio. Former enemies stood side by side, unsure what lurked in the white. 

“Listen, “ JM held his cane tightly in his hands, “I’d rather not be trapped in a snow filled hell waiting for whatever might be out there to come and get me. I say we try and getting out of this room.” 

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing with you.” Francine sighs, “we should try moving.” 

Snowy blinked, though he saw Dull leave, he still could not focus, though he held Joy in his arms he could not feel her, though Ginger held onto his arm, he could not feel him. Dull’s voice echoes in his head “hey, I wonder if you can light snow on fire? I mean this snow is made of ink, so I wonder if it’s flammable.” 

“Snowy? Are you okay?” Gingie asks, noticing his friend in turmoil. 

“What? What’s going on?” Snowy’s pupils dilate as he desperately tries to see Gingie, to focus on anything, but Dull’s voice continues to monologue in his brain. 

“I mean, how does this even work? The snow is still white, but it’s ink. White ink? Nah its evil ink can’t be like that,” 

Snowy screams. 

“Wow! The hell is wrong with you dude?” Ausham raises an eyebrow, holding Wanderer’s hand. 

Snowy hands Joy to Gingie and clenches his temples. “Get out of my head! Out! Out!” 

“Gingie?” through the drifting white, a faint familiar voice calls to the red headed Drew. 

“H..henry?” Gingie slowly turns to the source of the voice, seeing nothing but a faint outline. “H..how...impossible..” 

“Joey..where am I? I think I need help Joey...I need help!” 

“Wait there my boy!” Gingie shouts out, “I’m coming!” 

“Yeah come on, face your past finally” ‘Henry’ mumbles under his breath. 

“Dull...check...Glossy is here...so is Buddy...where is Cole? Blake? Author? Staliel?” Eclecious ponders quietly to himself, watching Snowy freak out, and noticing Ginger slowly drift away from the group. “Oh God, there is Author” 

A few feet away from Ginger stood Author, his tail swaying in the wind, a wide, sharp tooth grin spread across his face. 

Eclecious turned to Felix to watch his expression slowly change from horror and fear, to boredom and disinterest, the sigh of Blake’s presence. 

Quickly he turned to Edward, noticing his scowl grow, and the red of his eyes enhance. 

JM stood at the center of the group, Joy somehow in his hands, Francine standing at his back, holding onto Gingie’s cane. Ausham and Wanderer stood to his left, Parsure and Glossy to his right. Eclecious stared at the group, the only ones still sane. 

“This is chaos. Pure chaos” Eclecious turned and looked out into the blizzard, watching the other Joey’s slowly fade away in the snow, following their individual doomed Egos. 

“AHHH!!!!!!” A reverberating echo shook the silence as a golden angel fell from the heavens falling before the survivors. As it fell, the storm ceased and the air cleared. The Lost Drew’s completely missing. Only JM, Joy, Wanderer, Francine, and the Good Egos remained. 

Parsure helped Staliel up, the angel dusting himself off. 

“Dig has Fern, he’s controlling the others. “ Staliel picks up his caduceus and faces Francine, “You, kind miss, you look like a leader. Lead us in a rescue mission.” 

Francine’s eyes widen, “I what?”


	14. Staliel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final info on my freaks.

“Ok ok fine, I’m the leader I guess. What can you tell me about these guys?” Francine looks to Staliel.   
“Well, let’s start from the top, Grave Digger is death himself and he’s captured Fern, who made the egos and is using him to control the egos. “ Staliel rattles off. 

“Yeah, I met these guys, who’s out in the snow?” Francine asks. 

“Well, let’s start with Dull. He’s representing distraction, abstract thoughts, and confusion. He as a very large hammer, and out of all the egos is the most physically powerful.” Staliel continues. 

“Can confirm, he’s very strong” Ausham chimes in. 

“Next is Blake, he represents Disinterest, Neutrality and boredom. “ Staliel turns to Ausham.

“Yeah, my opposite. He’s got a big shield, but don’t touch it, it’s electric.” Ausham continues. “I swear to you, the dude is really a robot” 

“Ok, shock shield, maybe robot. Next” Francine turns back to Staliel.

“Cole, represents hatred, anger, and mischief. He as an axe with four sharp heads. Not a nice person, the exact opposite to ...Chanter...where is he?” Staliel asks. 

“He’s...dead” Parsure answers. 

“Oh...well...who’s next? Author right? “ Staliel looks away, trying to continue his last thought. 

“Yes, he is all who is left.” Eclecious sets a hand on Staliel’s shoulder. 

“uhm...Author yes...he’s the past, nostalgia, regrets” Staliel coughs, “he’s also a cat.” 

“He’s a what?” JM asks. 

“Yay!” Wanderer replies with a goofy grin, Ausham slowly shakes his head. 

“Wanderer no...Author..uhm..bad kitty?” Ausham kneels down to her. 

Wanderer tilts her head, “bad..kitty?” 

“Yeah, bad kitty.” He replies. 

She points at Ausham, “bad kitty?”

“What? No! Author is bad kitty! I’m...good kitty…” 

Parsure snorts.  
Ausham points to him with his bat, not breaking eye contact with Wanderer, “not a word Parsnips. “ 

“Anyway! Is that all of them?” Francine asks.

“Uhm...yes that is all of them…” Staliel ponders, “is it?...yes it is” 

“You are the worst, guardian angel I’ve ever met” JM says, voice dripping with snark. 

“Oh shut up Morgan” Parsure quips back, “you are the reason we’re in this mess to begin with.” 

“I wish I was back at the shop” Glossy looks to the floor, his voice completely missing his normal enthusiastic slang. 

Eclecious sets a hand on Glossy’s shoulder, “it’s Ok Glossy, we’ll be home soon.”

“What shop?” JM steps forward, for some reason Joy still in his arms. 

“Our home, a magic thrift shop that we love.” Ausham answers, standing up and holding Wanderer’s hand, “and when we get out of here I’m taking Wanderer there with me” 

“We might need to set out some towels for her.” Parsure replies. 

“Well obviously, i’ll make a plan when I get there.” Ausham looks down to Wanderer, “but fact is she’s coming with us.” 

“Ok, first things first, we need to rescue the other Drews.” Francine turns back to Staliel, “how do we do that?” 

“I uhm….I don’t know” 

Four doors appear around them, standing alone in a circle. A black door, a green door, a blue door, and a red door. 

“Well, let’s pick a door i guess. “ Ausham says, looking down to Wanderer.


	15. The Green Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who trusted JM with the kids?

“Green.” Francine’s grip on her cane tightens. “Let’s go green.” 

On que, the green door opens, shadows pouring into their space. 

“Well, that’s not ominous.” Ausham replies.   
“Will we all go in?” JM asks, “surely someone should stay back with the children. Francine? How about you?” 

“No, you can stay out here with the kids, I’m going in there with the egos and I’m rescuing Felix.” Francine steps through the doorway into the shadows, the rest of the egos soon follow. 

Ausham stops by the door and kneels down to Wanderer’s level “Wanderer, I need you to listen to me okay?” 

“Listen...okay…” She replies. 

“I need to go through this door, you wait here with JM okay? “ Ausham points to JM, who’s still holding Joy. “He’ll keep you safe, and if he doesn’t, well you know me by now.” 

Wanderer leans over and looks to JM and Joy. Joy waves happily. 

“Now go on over to them ok?” Ausham stands up. Wanderer slowly crawls over to JM and sits at his feet. Ausham looks up, making eye contact with JM, his red eyes glowing. JM gulps. 

Ausham steps through the doorway into the room of shadows. 

“Go away” Felix’s voice hangs in the still air. 

“Felix, come on man” Glossy replies. 

“We don’t need you” Blake’s voice lingers on. 

“Blake come on, it’s us, your brothers.” Parsure pleads. 

From the shadows, Blake rushes through, knocking Glossy and Parsure aside with his shield. 

Eclecious draws his sword and stands at Francine’s side. Ausham cracks his knuckles and readies his bat. “Come on bro, I’ve always wanted to do this~” 

He sees a figure approach from the shadows and swings, the bat caught by an inky claw. 

Felix steps into view, his expression deadpan, and disinterested, “i said, go away” 

“Ah hell.” Ausham replies. 

Felix yanks the bat out of Ausham’s hands and punches him in the gut, sending the ego falling to the floor. Felix stands above him, bat in hand. He raises it up to smash down onto his head. He swings down, The bat catching narrowly on Eclecious’ blade, inches from Ausham’s face.   
“Now now Mr. Drew, let us not get to hasty now?” Eclecious slowly raises the bat up, giving Ausham room to get back to his feet. 

Blake slowly approaches from the shadows, “oh Eclecious, this all must be so confusing for you. Where is the logic? The order?” 

Felix steps back, bat still in hand. He stands next to Blake, the two staring at the egos and Francine. 

“Now now everyone..uhm...let’s just..” Staliel quickly rushes in and smacks Felix with his caduceus, sending the Drew down to the ground with a loud “CRASH” 

Acting swiftly, Blake pushed Staliel back with his shield, his golden body drawing in the electricity from the shield, the shock traveling straight to the angel’s heart, his body falling to the ground limp. 

“Staliel!” Parsure calls out. 

Felix slowly stumbles back up to his feet, rubbing his jaw, “where...am I?” 

CRACK

Ausham breaks a board over Blake’s head, the ego falling to the ground. 

“Give me back my bat kid.” Ausham looks up to Felix. Who quickly hands it over. 

“Good, come on let’s get out of here now. “ Ausham turns away. 

“But..what about your brothers?” Francine asks. 

“They are gone, we’ll get them back when we beat Dig.” Ausham keeps walking. 

Felix comes and sets a hand on Francine’s shoulder, “let’s just...get this all over…”


	16. The Red Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even JM has regrets.

As the last person steps through the Green door it disappears. The red door opens, from it comes deep rolling fog. 

As the fog rolls out into the room and licks across their feet, voices begin to softly echo in everyone’s heads. 

“You are doing great son” the voice in Felix’s head echoes.   
“I miss you Chance” The voice in Chanter’s head lingers. 

“Careful everyone” Ausham approaches the door, “if you got unsolved things from your past, this will be difficult. “ 

Francine grips Gingie’s cane tightly, staring into the open door as the fog pours out. “I can’t….” 

“Ah, excellent” JM hands her Joy and walks through the door. 

“I’ll wait out here with you” Chanter sets a hand on her shoulder. 

“I will too” Felix stands at her side. 

Ausham nods, “good, keep her, and the kids safe boys.” 

Parsure lightly pats Francine on the back as he passes by, walking through the door. Eclecious, Glossy, and Buddy follow soon. Ausham hesitates before turning from Francine and walking into the fog. 

In the fog, figures can be seen moving, changing, growing and shrinking. The voices from their heads growing louder. 

“H...henry...but you are alive now!” Gingie shouts to the fog. 

A voice echoes back, “no I’m not! I died following your stupid letter Joey. Just like Francine will probably die, and like so many others have died in your cursed studio hell!” 

“Look at this foolish old man, actually falling for these tricks.” JM scoffs. 

“Oh? And you don’t have things from your past to haunt you?” Author saunters into view from the fog the chains from his hands clinking in the silence. “You think too highly of yourself Morgan, but we both know you weren’t always so mighty.” 

With a yank of his chain, Author pulls Gingie over to him. “Like this man here, all you Joey Drews have regrets, past mistakes that haunt them. You are no different.” 

Gingie whimpers, not from physical pain, but from the emotional turmoil of his own actions, leading him to this moment, the voice of the man he once called his son angrily shouting in his head. 

JM smirks, “oh but I am.” 

“Oh? Are you?” Author laughs, “we’ll see about that.”   
With a mighty woosh of fog, the world disappears around JM, his own office coming into view, clean and fresh, before the disaster. 

JM placed his hands on his shoulders, the reels gone. He rushes to the mirror and looks at himself...his normal human self. He wore a simple red vest over a white shirt and blue bow tie. He smiled, looking at his bright green eyes once again. His hair was still messy, but he liked it that way. 

“Oh Joey, good your here” Henry walked into the office, a pile of papers in hand, “I have a new character I want you to take a look at.” 

JM slowly turned and faced his former business partner, his hands trembling slightly. “Y-yes? Come show me” He knew what it was, he knew what character Henry was wanting to show him. Was this real? Was this his past? Could he change it? Prevent the disaster altogether? 

Henry laid the papers on Joey’s desk, utop the first page was a sketch of a little demon with wide eyes and a small smiling mouth. 

Joey snickered, he recognized this silly first sketch. “Hmm, interesting Henry, what do you call it?”

“My best friend betrayed me.” Henry replies, looking directly into Joey’s eyes. 

“What.” 

“Oh, or how about, Joey Drew scammed me out of all my money. Or Joey Drew is a lying bastard. OH, I KNOW THE BEST ONE!” Henry shoves Joey down into his chair, “Joey Drew is a monster who ruined my life.” 

“H..henry?” Joey stutters, ink slowly fills the room and gathers under Henry’s feet, swirling around him. It crawls up Henry, giving him extra arms, sharp teeth, five eyes and a long pointed tail. 

Joey looks up in horror as Henry grabs him by his collar and lifts him up to his face. “Well, monster, how about I repay the favor” Henry’s mouth unhinges, pools of inky blackness pour out of the gaping hole his mouth once was. 

JM screams, a very high pitched girly scream. 

The rev of a chainsaw, the crunching of bones, and the SPLAT of an ink filled head broke JM out of the illusion. 

Parsure stands above the melting Henry as JM clutches his heart. Ausham rolls his eyes as he is forced to hug a crying Gingie. 

JM looks around, Author nowhere to be seen. 

“I..is this real?” He asks. 

“I wish it wasn’t” Ausham groans. 

“Oh hush” Eclecious rolls his eyes, “yes, it’s real, come on. “

“Where is the cat?” JM asks.

“Gone, don’t know where, don’t care where” Ausham gently pries Gingie off of himself. 

“Where is Felix?” Gingie replies through sniffles.

“Outside” Parsure walks up to Gingie, “good to have you back.” 

Gingie smiles his normal kind smile, “thank you my boy.”


	17. Into the Blue Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thoughts, none of them good.

Snowy ran through the smoke, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, he stumbles, falling to his knees. A million voices echo loudly in his mind, each begging, pleading for his attention. 

“Heh heh, sorry dude, but you won’t be able to silence them” Dull stands above Snowy, casually swinging his large hammer side to side. “Well, I can though.” 

“HOW?” Snowy shouts, his eyes bloodshot, blood slowly trickling out of his ears. 

“Oh buddy, I don’t think you’d want that…” Dull chuckles. 

Snowy groans and covers his ears, a sharp piercing shriek passes through his head. 

“Just do it! Make it stop!” 

Dull’s grin widens, and slowly lifts his hammer, then falters, his grin slowly fading. “What..what am I doing? Who are you? “ 

Dull drops his hammer at his side and quickly helps Snowy up, the voices silencing, the smoke clearing. As the smoke lifts, Snowy’s focus returns, he can see his surroundings, a messy thrift shop fills his vision.  
“Wh..where am I?” Snowy asks, slowly standing to his feet and looking around. 

“Uhm...the thrift shop I think” Dull looks around, confused, “but I thought i was...who are you?” 

“Joey Drew.” Snowy replies. 

“I still don’t know who you are but” Dull shrugs. “Whatever” 

“I need to get back to my daughter, I need to get home” 

“Uhh...well, I guess we can find a way or somethin’.” Dull shrugs, sitting on the floor. 

Snowy raises an eyebrow at him, “or somethin’? “ 

“Listen dude, I’m not exactly the most useful ego, or person in general. Look. I see a blue door over there, that wasn’t here before” Dull places his head in his hands, “it’s best you just go through and leave me” 

Snowy steps back, towards the blue door. “ok...I’ll just go then…” 

Dull waves. 

Felix and Gingie walk through the blue door, confused. 

“Ginger?” Snowy quickly rushes over.

“You! You aren’t...being tortured or anything?” Gingie’s eyebrows raise. 

“Yo.” Dull waves. “Y’all free to go.” 

“What is this place?” Felix looks around in wonder. 

“The Thrift Shop!” Chanter shouts as he steps through the door.

Soon, the rest enter through the blue door, Wanderer get’s helped in by Ausham, slowly wobbling her way in. 

Francine sets Joy gently down on the floor, she quickly rushes over to Snowy, her father quickly lifting her up into his arms. 

“Daddy!” 

Snowy holds her close to himself.  
“Well, this is the real shop. Uhm, listen those who don’t want to go back to the studio can stay here. “ Ausham let’s go of Wanderer, gently letting her rest on the floor. “The rest of us still have one more door to go through.” 

Felix takes a seat on the ground next to Dull. “I’ll stay.” 

Francine and Gingie join him. Snowy looks down to his daughter, “i’ll stay too.” 

“Well, I do believe it is me and you egos then.” JM turns to the remaining egos, Ausham, Parsure, Eclecious, Glossy, and Buddy. 

“Yeah, but don’t think we are actually a team, you are still evil.” Parsure narrows his eye, “once this is over I’m cutting you down. Literally.” 

JM steps back. 

“Come on. We got one more Drew to save then we fight Dig” Ausham steps back out the blue door.


	18. Through the Black Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fusions, more death, more everything!

The egos and JM step through the black door a wall of thick dust greeting them. Coughing, they make their way through the dust until finding a clearing. 

Standing alone in the clearing, Edward looks down to the floor, his face hidden by his pose. 

He begins to lightly chuckle, “rage. Something I know well.” 

JM smirks from the front of the group. “Where is the freak?” 

“You mean me?” Cole steps in from the dust, axe in hand. 

“Oh boy.” Parsure looks worried. 

Edward slowly looks up, ink dripping from his eyes and grin. “It’s wonderful that you all are here, I’d love to test your limits” 

“I would too actually” JM grins, stepping forward to Edward. 

Edward holds out an inky hand, “can you feel the hatred my boy?”

Cole holds out his hand too, a cruel smirk spread across his face.

“Everyday old friend” JM grins, taking their hands. Their forms melt into ink and pull each other in, reforming into a large, six armed man. 

It stands nine feet tall, a dusty, fire damaged top hat on its head, dressed in a dirt stained grey felt jacket with brown flannel inlay over a grey button up shirt with the top two buttons open and a red tie loose around its neck. Tufts of messy black hair stick out from under its hat. It’s right eye a inky black void, the left completely red. 

The egos look up in horror, the beast holds in two of its hands axes stained with ink. 

“Well well, come on then! Free me!” it shouts. 

“Oh hell no. “ Ausham takes a step back. 

Buddy stretches, popping his knuckles and neck, “alright, come on.” 

Bruce steps forward and swings his axe down on the hooded neon ego, the blade meeting Buddy’s glowing cane, without even a nudge. 

Buddy smirks, holding his own against the full weight of Bruce’s axe with ease. 

“YOO GO RAD MUSIC BRO!” Glossy shouts. 

“Don’t just stand around! We need to help!” Eclecious shouts, rushing forward with his sword drawn. “For Chanter!” 

Bruce swings down with his other axe, the blade clashing against Eclecious’ sword.

In a bright flash of light, Ausham and Glossy merge as well. Graffiti laughs and rushes forward as well, his neon spiked bat spreading paint as he runs. Bruce grabs Buddy with a free hand and throws him into the dust, using his other free hand to swipe Eclecious to the side. 

The sound of battle is broken by the loud revving of a chainsaw. Parsure stands facing Bruce, his chainsaw splattering white ink across the floor. Graffiti quickly swing hit bat into Bruce’s side, the beast stumbles, it swings an arm to swipe him away, but the ego ducks and swings his bat again, this time connecting to Bruce’s head, ink and neon paint splatter across the floor. 

Parsure rushes forward, his chainsaw lifted high above his head, he swiftly swings down. Bruce narrowly dodges, the saw slicing off only one arm. He quickly retaliates, grabbing Parsure and Graffiti by their throats and slamming them onto the ground. 

“Two birds! One stone!” He shouts, raising his axes in the air. 

The sound of the axes slicing through skin, bones shattering and wood breaking underneath shocked the air. 

Eclecious quickly stumbles back to his feet, eyes wide in horror. “No! No!!” 

A blast of sound clears the smoke and a yell fills the air as Buddy runs back, Bruce swings his axe at the musical man, though he ducks behind. 

Eclecious tries keeping focus on their movements, but Buddy moved to quickly. All Eclecious could see is Bruce being hit on all sides, the ink monster stumbling as it swung wildly as if trying to swat a meddlesome fly. 

Noting the opening, Eclecious snuck around out of Bruce’s view and drew his sword. 

“Stand still so I can crush you!” Bruce shouts, quickly pulling it’s hand back as Buddy shatters his fingers with his cane. 

“Yes my brother, keep him distracted. “ Eclecious slowly approached Bruce from behind, crouching low and moving as quietly as possible. 

“Ha!” Bruce catches Buddy by his neck and slowly lifts him up, “I finally ca-”

His words were caught short in his mouth, the feather blade piercing through his chest. 

“I caught you.” Eclecious finishes. “That’s what you were going to say right?” 

Bruce’s grip releases, dropping Buddy to his feet. 

SHNKT, the blade slides out of Bruce’s chest, the man falling to his knees. 

Buddy picks up Ausham’s bat and slowly twirls it in his hands. 

“I know JM can hear me. I want him to know, You are the absolute worst creation I’ve ever seen. You are a mistake.” Buddy lifts the bat and sets it on Bruce’s shoulder. “And I’m going to have to do Parsure’s job now, and delete you.” 

Bruce starts to give a blood muffled chuckle. “Oh feel free.” 

SMACK, Buddy swings the bat with all his might, the crack of the skull and the pop of dislocating vertebrae echo in the empty room, the monster falling to the ground limp. 

“Three more brothers...gone.” Eclecious sighs. 

“Four.” Buddy nods to Bruce, “Cole was still one of us.”

Eclecious lets a small tear stream down his face, “yeah...he was.”


	19. Into the Land of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is all here! Except Buddy Lilly and Eclecious of course.

Chanter stands awkwardly between Hyde and Jekyll, two of literally the same man, but from different choices. 

“What did you do to our daughter?” Jekyll finally speaks, breaking the long...agonizing silence. 

“She was dying you naive ignorant fool. I saved her.” 

“S-saved her?” Jekyll stutters from aggravation. “The ink is not medicine! It is not doctors! You saved nothing!” 

Hyde steps closer to Jekyll, his eyes slowly fading to black, “do you want to know what you are Mr. Drew? You are a child, pretending to be a man. Blinded by the false hope that LOVE will fix everything.” 

Jekyll narrows his own eyes and scowls, “I am not blind, and I am no fool. I know it takes more than love, but to abandon it all together is foolish!” 

“You think I just chose this? I chose to let go of the only thing that motivated me? You are a fool Mr. Drew.” 

“Ok enough! You two are literally arguing with yourself!” Chanter shouts, stepping between them. “We are dead! I DIED AGAIN!” 

Jekyll frowns, Hyde looks away uncomfortable. 

Chanter sits on the ground, his face in his palms, “I’m dead again….” blue ice wings slowly uncurl from his back and wrap around his body. Chanter quickly jumps to his feet, “WHAT ARE THESE?” He turns around a few times, trying to look at his own wings. “What the absolute fuck are these???” 

Jekyll gasps. 

“Language young man.” Hyde corrects. 

Chanter screams. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Ausham asks as he, Glossy, and Parsure walk in.   
“Hm, guessing you all died too?” Hyde asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Ausham replies, nodding to Jekyll “hey again.” 

Jekyll gives a polite wave “Hello Ausham” 

“Yooo christmas dude got sweet wings my bros!” Glossy grins. 

Chanter hyperventilates. 

“Wow, I feel uncomfortable just watching this right now.” Parsure shudders. 

“Hey! It’s you guys!” Staliel gently lands next to Hyde, “I’ve been lost here for a while, you guys are the only people I’ve seen!” 

“Oh shit, we really are dead Gin.” Snowy walks up with Gingie and Felix. 

“Oh no, what happened to you guys? We left you in the shop.” Parsure frowns. 

“It wasn’t your shop.” Gingie replies, rubbing the side of his head. 

“That Dull guy fuckign snapped, smased Gin’s head in with his hammer, got Felix next. Last i saw before he got me was Joy running off with Wanderer...i swear i’ll do whatever it takes to get back there and kill him myself if he hurts my daughter.” 

“Hey I’ll help if he hurts Wanderer too.” Ausham adds in. 

“YOOOO LITTLE DUDE WITH THE GREEN VEST!” Glossy shouts as he hugs Felix tightly. 

“Agh! Ok ok!” Felix coughs from the tight hug. 

Parsure sets a hand gently on Gingie’s shoulder “you okay Mr. Drew?”

“Yes I’m fine my boy.” Gingie smiles kindly, “just died is all.” 

Parsure shrugs, “you get used to it.” 

Gingie raises a worried eyebrow. Parsure just shrugs again in response. 

“Well, let’s go find Dig, kick his ass, and return home as soon as possible I guess. “ Ausham starts walking. 

The other turn, look to each other, and slowly one by one begin to follow.


	20. Back in the Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little chapter to break the angst.

“Now hold still kids” Dull chuckled standing above a cornered Joy and Wanderer, hammer in hand. “This will be quick, i swear” 

CRACK, the wooden bat shatters across Dull’s head, the ego falling to the ground limp. Hank stands behind him, broken remains of the bat in hand. 

He chuckles from shock and exhaustion, his ink stained jacket glimmering in the light. 

“Oh uh..hey. I’m Hank Stein.” 

“S..Stein?” Wanderer echoes in question.

“Yeah, uhm..do you know my grandpa? Henry?”

Joy gasps loudly, “Uncle Henry!” 

“Uhm..yeah sure.” Hank drops the bat shards. 

“H..Henry…” Wanderer looks up to Hank, faint memories drifting through ehr splintered mind. 

Hank picks up Joy and holds a hand out to Wanderer, “come on, let’s find a way out of here.” He walks with Wanderer through the store, stopping at a rack of clothes. He looks down at his own ink stained outfit and sighs, “ok, let me get some new clothes first.”

Hank sets Joy down and rummages through the clothes. Joy giggles and happily joins.

“Oh! How about this!” Joy pulls out a pink and blue striped blazer. 

Hank groans, but takes it anyway, “thanks...what was your name again?”

“I’m Joy! Joy Drew!”

Hank’s eyes widen, “d..Drew? As in Joey Drew?” 

“He’s my dad!” 

Hank blinks, “ok..ok...Joey clearly doesn’t have kids...or at least the one I know...this must be an alternate universe. Like that one episode of Star Trek. Uhm, and who’s this?” He points to Wanderer. 

“I’m a bright shining star” Wanderer parrots back. 

“She’s Wanderer! She’s like my sister.” Joy pulls out a black t-shirt with a picture of a rainbow tiger head on it and hands it to Hank. 

Hank reluctantly takes the shirt. “Sister? How?”

“Her dad is a Joey like my papa too!” 

Hank grimaces, “guess the ink got her…”

Joy shrugs digging through a big pile of pants. 

Hank sits on the ground in front of Wanderer, he smiles as he tilts her head. 

“Uhm...do...do you like bubble gum?” He asks. 

“Bubble?” 

Hank digs into his pockets and pulls out his pack of gum, unwrapping a piece and handing it to her, he then unwraps another and chews it. 

Wanderer stares at the pink stick for a bit before slowly putting it in her own mouth and chews. Her eyes open wide at the taste, a grin spreading across her face as she chews. 

“Hank! “ Joy shouts, tossing a pair of lime green jeans to Hank. 

Hank groans, “Joy, what kind of clothes are you even getting for me?”

He looks down at the outfit Joy picked out for him and sighs, “well I guess it’s better than this ink stained mess...uhm, look away ok?” 

Joy giggles and covers her eyes. Hank waits a bit before undressing from his ink drenched outfit and puts on the rainbow costume Joy picked out. He felt ridiculous, but new clean clothes felt like heaven at the same time. 

“Ok, you can look again.” Hank turns to Wanderer, trying to blow bubbles.

Joy laughs, “You look very pretty!” 

Hank sighs, but smiles too, “thanks Joy, now come on girls, let’s find a way out of here. “ 

Hank picks up a coat rack and carries it with him as he leads the girls through the thrift shop.   
As they walk Joy finds a big floppy yellow hat and puts it on Wanderer’s head. She stops and looks up bewildered at it on her own head. She grins and gives an inky chuckle. 

Hank stops and turns around to see them, he can’t help but smile at the two. 

“Maybe we can stay here a bit, this place seems safe.” 

As if on cue, Hank spots a couple chairs and pillows next to them. He pulls them over, setting up beds for Wanderer and Joy to rest on. 

“We’ll rest for now, then we’ll go find food.” He sits down of a bright green chair. 

Joy chuckles, “you look funny.” 

“I feel funny”


	21. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate Hank's lovely new outfit.

Hank took a minute to stare at himself in the mirror. His blue and pink striped blazer, his rainbow tiger adorned black t-shirt, and his lime green pants. Joy even found him a new pair of shoes that fit, purple swede dancing shoes. 

Hank slowly shakes his head, “Joy, you have an interesting taste in clothes.” 

Joy simply smiles back. 

Wanderer looks up, battling to look past her oversized yellow hat. 

Hank does his best to stifle a laugh. “Alright girls, let’s find the exit.” 

Wanderer grins wide and follows Hank and Joy. Hank holds his coat rack tightly, nervously looking around as they walk. 

He stops, hearing footsteps and hushed conversation from up ahead, he quickly ducks aside, carefully taking Joy and Wanderer with him. 

“The Joey’s are all dead, Dull is dead, Eclecious what are we going to do?” Buddy Lilly held his head in his hands, shaking slowly. 

“This shop is very expansive, magic around every corner. I’m sure we can find a way to the Land of the Dead and save them. “ Eclecious replied, though he sounded confident, the doubt in his voice came through loud. 

As they passed by, Hank watched them with fear in his eyes. As soon as they passed by he quickly jumps out into the aisle, coat rack in hand. 

 

“Who are you two?” He asks.

Eclecious and Buddy turn and face him.

“Oh. Hello there young man. I am Eclecious, this is Buddy Lilly, how did you get here?” Eclecious asks in return.

“I’m Hank Stein, grandson to Henry Stein.” 

Buddy shrugs, “no idea who that is.” 

Joy crawls out of her hiding spot, “Uncle Henry is poppa’s friend!” 

Eclecious sighs in relief, “Joy, you are still alive, wonderful. And Wanderer?” 

“Alive” Wanderer parrots back as she crawls into view as well. 

Eclecious sighs once more in relief, “oh good. Well, Hank was it? Would you care to join us? Or do you wish to stay here and protect these two?”

“Look kid, I’m sure you can hold your own, which is why I’d prefer you stay here and watch these two. They are lucky you are here” Buddy interjects before Hank could reply. 

Hank stammers, holding his coat rack tightly in his hands, “y..you may be right. You think I can protect them?”

“You already showed you can.” Eclecious replies, “Hank, the two of us are going to rescue the Joey’s, please make sure they still have daughters to return to” 

Hank’s expression softens, taking in his words, “right. Ok.” 

Eclecious narrows his eyes in concern, “you are young, you have a full life ahead of you, I am sorry to ask this of you.” 

Hank laughs, “oh my life was over when I fell into the studio.” 

“Great, millennial. “ Buddy chuckles. 

“What?”

“Nevermind him, Hank. Can you keep them safe?” Eclecious grabs Hank’s shoulder gently. 

“Yes, yes I can” Hank nods. 

“Good. “ Eclecious steps back, “Hank Stein, to ensure your safety, I bestow upon you this” In Eclecious’ hand, his sword appears. Modeled like a quill, the blade was cut like a feather, with many teeth and veins carved into the metal. Hank carefully takes the sword in his hand. 

“I believe in you Young Hank. “ Eclecious gives a polite bow before walking away with Buddy. 

Hank stares at the sword in his hand, he had no idea how to use a sword.


	22. Reuniting Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, cliff hanger

The Joey Drews, and the Egos stood together in the midst of the endless graveyard Dig called a world. 

There was an uncomfortable silence amongst the group, a they had been walking for quite some time without any change of scenery. 

“How big is this place?” Gin asks aloud. 

“Infinite you idiots.” Dig replies from the mist. 

“Alright then, come out” Hyde growls. 

“Y-yes! We demand audience!” Jekyll adds. 

Hyde smiles slightly. 

Dig steps into view from the mist, dramatically dragging his shovel behind him. “Hello Drews and Egos. “ 

Ausham narrows his eyes, “coming alone Dig? Seems very unlike you.”

“Me? Alone?” Dig smirks, from behind him a tall, dripping, winged figure walks into view. “I found this scouring through your universes Drews. I believe it’s called a Guardian, it’s very easy for me to control honestly.” 

The Guardian stood behind Dig with its wings spread out, it’s eyes a dull grey glow. 

“That it?” Glossy asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I am so unbelievably glad you asked.” Dig replies. Soon, the Projectionist comes to stand to Guardian’s left, and JM’s Bendy animatronic to it’s right. 

“Really Glossy? Really?” Parsure asks, glaring at his rad bro.

Felix looks up and sighs, “great, I’m going to die twice now.” 

“No.” Felix’s shadow rises from the ground and forms it body, looking very similar to Felix, but much taller, with piecut eyes. 

“Ink!” Felix shouts with excitement, “yes! I’m not dying again!” 

“We’ll see about that” Dig replies. 

Glossy steps forward and stands by Ink, a confident grin spread across his face. “Bring it crusty” 

Dig smirks, “alright then.” 

The Projectionist let out a ear shattering screech and rushed forward. With a mighty fist, The Projectionist sent Gingie into the mist. 

Before anyone else can react, the Bendy robot swiftly comes through, knocking Ausham, Chanter, and Hyde back. 

Guardian quickly grabs Felix and Parsure by the arms, lifting them off the ground. 

Jekyll, Snowy, Inky and Glossy stand free, staring down the monsters before them. Projectionist holds a limp Gingie and Hyde in his hands, B-A looms over the unconscious Ausham and Chanter. Felix and Parsure struggle in the grip of Guardian. 

“Well boys” Snowy rolls up his sleeves, “looks like it’s up to us.” 

Glossy’s grin turns to a smirk as he steps forward, cracking his knuckles. “Oh yeah my dudes, let’s get jiving. “ 

Jekyll grips his cane tightly, shaking lightly as he steps back, “g-gentlemen, I am no fighter.” 

“Don’t worry about it pops” Ink gently pats his shoulder as they step forward, “we’ll handle this.” 

Glossy tosses Snowy an axe, “Dibs on the robot” 

Snowy catches the axe, “I’ll handle the Projectionist then” 

Ink cracks their knuckles, “the angel is mine then” 

Dig raises his arms, “come then. I got much more than these three”


	23. Fight for your Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one

CRASH, Glossy goes flying through the mist and through a tombstone, but quickly gets back up and charges the Bendy-bot. 

Snowy narrowly ducks under the Projectionists swing, the man of ink screeching as he wildly swings the limp Gingie around. A recently freed Hyde charges in, in full Bendy form and tackles the Projectionist. 

The two roar as blow after blow shake the ground. The Guardian drops his prey and charges Ink. Ink, moving swiftly, knocks Guardian down to the ground. Guardian tries to stand, but Ink kicks it back down.

“Alright bud, let’s bring you back” Ink pierces it’s hand through Guardian’s back, the ink being letting out a cry of pain, then shortly silence. 

Loud laughing comes from Glossy as he rips through the Bendy-bot, ink pouring over his body as he holds the gear filled heart in one hand, and the arm in his other. 

Everyone stops for a moment and just stares at him. Hyde quickly punches Projectionist again and knocks him out. Ink helps a stumbling Guardian to its feet. Guardian blinks, its eyes swapping between the dull gray, and its natural blue. 

Ausham groans and holds his head as he slowly walks up to Dig, dragging his bat behind him.

“Listen...here...you...little...bitch” Ausham growls, “I will kill you”

“Oh will you now?” Dig replies. 

The egos and each Joey Drew soon surround Dig, with Guardian and Ink looming behind them. 

“We have you surrounded” Hyde slowly changes back to his human form, straightening his tie. “You’d be foolish to try anything now” 

“Surrounded? Sure, outnumbered? Not quite.” Dig smirks as the fog quickly rolls in. 

Before anyone could react, he was gone. In Dig’s place now stood JM, Edward, and the missing Egos. 

“Well...shit” Parsure said. 

“Ahhh~” JM’s voice drifts in the air, “feels good to be again right my friends?” 

“Oh I agree my good chap” Edward grins wide. 

Dull chuckles and Cole growls. Author stretches and shows his claws, Blake stares, making eye contact with Ausham. 

“Alright fine.” Ausham sighs, “let’s just do this.”

“Wait!” Jekyll shouts, “why? Why must we fight? All of you, were betrayed and used by that...thing called Dig. Why can’t we just...work together?” 

JM blinks a couple times, “Edward? What do you think? “

“Well, I never say no to free assistance. And i want revenge, this fool thinks he can break my contract with the devil? Ha! I think not! I won my immortality and no one can take it!” Edward stands proud and grins. 

Felix shudders, “I’ll admit it, we need the help. Dig seems like he won’t go down easy, let’s do it” 

“Hmm? Oh yay teamwork!” Chanter slowly wakes up, “what did I miss?”


	24. Escaping the Ink Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Eclecious gives his most victorious battle roar (more like screech) as he rushes through the land of the dead with Buddy by his side, weapons drawn. His battle cry slowly quiets as he reaches the group and sees everyone standing around, doing nothing. 

“Oh. Are we not battling to the final death?” Eclecious sheaths his blade. 

“Nah, we’re teaming up now.” Ausham replies. 

“Well...this is a bit disappointing.” Buddy sighs, leaning on his cane. 

“So, now we search for an exit? “ Hyde asks. 

“That sounds like a lovely plan, we simply escape this nightmare and avoid fighting death altogether!” Jekyll adds. 

Everyone turns and stares at Jekyll. 

“What? I am no fighter, and that...thing just summoned three powerful ink monsters and said he has more! Why am I the only one afraid?” 

“I’m afraid.” Felix replies. 

Jekyll sets a hand on his shoulder, “thank you.” 

“Come on, Jekyll is right. If we can avoid a fight, I’d rather avoid a fight.” Parsure agrees. “Let’s just get out of this place.” 

“Though I am not sure how much of a life I will be returning to, Francine and I would rather go back than fight anymore.” Gingie looked over to Francine, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tombstone.

“Life has a way of just getting you doesn’t it?” she asks aloud. 

Chanter kneels down next to her, his ice wings tucked into his back, “hey now, we will get you home.” 

Francine slowly looks up to Chanter, “no you won’t. You’ll just send me back to the studio, I’ll be stuck there again.” 

“Hey. No, he means it. We’ll take you HOME.” Ausham stands above Francine, “all of you. The studio was not your home, but we can take you to your home.” 

JM laughs, “how? How will you freaks do that?” 

“Does it matter how? You douce? Don’t go taking their hope or we’ll just leave you here by yourself.” Ausham retorts. 

“Just, take us home” Snowy sets a hand on Ausham’s shoulder.

“Let’s go.” Ausham brushes Snowy’s hand off and starts walking. 

Soon, the rest follow, not sure where they were going, but confident they knew what lay ahead.


	25. A New Kind of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body Swapping!

It felt like they had been walking for hours in relative silence, interrupted only by the occasional hum from Guardian, or the random chuckle from Dull. 

“Hey what’s that?” Parsure asks, pointing ahead. 

Before them stood a door, painted with red and green stripes standing alone amongst the tombs. 

“What the hell is this? The Nightmare Before Christmas?” Ausham grumbles, approaching the door. Looking around it he sees it is just a normal door, nothing behind or around it. 

“It’s a deal” Dig steps from behind the door, causing Ausham to jump.

“What the hell! You were not there when I looked! Where did you come from?” Ausham shouts back.

“What do you mean deal?” Hyde asks. 

“Fighting me would be stupid, I’d kill all of you. So here is my deal, this door leads to the Ego’s home, the Thrift Shop. I’m letting you all go. Get out.” Dig replied coldly. 

“I don’t trust this.” Edward states. 

“Me either.” JM narrows his eyes. 

“What? Do you all really want to try and fight me?” Dig asks. 

“Maybe.” Snowy raises an eyebrow. 

Dig scoffs. Suddenly large, sharp bones shoot from the ground, surrounding everyone in a skeleton cage. “You really wish to fight Death in his own realm?” 

Guardian punches the bone cage, to no avail. Death laughs at the rebellion. 

“Gentlemen, please.” Jekyll steps forward. “Let us just go through the door.” 

“I agree.” Gingie solemnly nods, “this may feel too easy, but it is really our only option.” 

“It’s lazy writing” Dig comments. Everyone looks to him confused, but he just shrugs. 

Without saying a word, Hyde steps forward and opens the door. From just the crack he opened, white tendrils of light burst the door open and began grabbing people and pulling them through the door. 

Dig laughs as Drew and Ego alike fight in vain to not be dragged away. Soon, the last to cling to the door was JM, fingers deep in the wooden frame.

“Wow, look at you. Resilient little bastard ain’t ya?” Dig chuckles “hanging on for dear….life i guess?” 

JM growls in pain, feeling his grip loosening. 

“Listen pal, let me just help you out here.” Dig stands up straight and grins. JM’s eyes widen as he sees the shovel head quickly come swinging towards his face. 

…

“Ugh...what happened?” Ausham asks, but something didn’t seem quite right with his voice.

“Wait..what the hell?” Snowy responds, irritation and confusion filling his tone. 

Hank’s ears suddenly fill with the sound of a large group of people shouting in confusion and terror. The thrift shop was empty no more. 

As Hank approached the sound, what he saw confused him. Everyone had paired off in apparent confusion, gesturing to each other in frantic panic. Snowy and Ausham, Hyde and Chanter, Gingie and Parsure, JM and Eclecious, Felix and Glossy, Edward and Dull, Francine and Cole, Jekyll and Blake, leaving Guardian sitting on the ground with its head in his hands with Author sitting beside it staring intensely at Snowy, Buddy and Staliel bickering to themselves. 

“Oh the cruel twist of fate!” Buddy cried out, “that I, the beautiful angel, would be denied the right to be in an angel’s body!” 

“Hey deal wit it toots, I get to be the angel now.” Staliel replies with a sly grin. 

“What the hell happened?” Chanter asks, his face curled into a confused scowl. 

Hyde, standing beside him burst into laughter, “oh! Oh this is truly marvelous! We swapped bodies! Oh my this is interesting!” 

“Not...not interesting” Ausham looks down at his hands, his pupils shaking. 

“Hey buddy, at least you swapped with me and got a cool body” Snowy replies. 

“Yeah! You could be me! Oh wait, you are!” Author shouts. 

Ausham slowly turns to Author, “wait..are you…”

“Snowy? Yeah, you?” Author replies.   
Ausham slowly nods. 

They both scream.


End file.
